


When She Smiled I Saw The World She Wanted And I Wanted It Too

by makelovelikewar



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelovelikewar/pseuds/makelovelikewar
Summary: What better time to think about the radical redefinition of your life if not right before breakfast?





	When She Smiled I Saw The World She Wanted And I Wanted It Too

Otto Nakamura was a liar. The truth, for a long time, had simply been a tool to be used and manipulated to accomplish their goals. It used to be intangible, but, as they lay in a bed they had spent to much money on, listening to breakfast being made on an already hot Sunday morning, the truth was starting to feel real. It wasn’t the first time, though, and as Otto slipped from the bed and began moving toward the kitchen, they couldn’t help but to think back to when things started to change.

They had been playing the political game for about a year now. Once they had gotten the Sands into shape, the first task was to start eroding the foundation that Love Eternal and their ilk had built their empires on. It was easy, in an exhausting sort of way, to start building support. When they were on, Otto was a magnet for people. Telling them every little thing they wanted to hear, watching as their face and body reacted in on a miniscule level, changing the truth on a moment’s notice to push people in what Otto deemed the right direction. They teased out details of security and backroom deals by reading a face, collecting filing cabinets full of lies from quick darts of eyes. It wore Otto through, the gnome feeling hollowed out by the end of the day. It didn’t matter, though. They had dedicated everything to the mission, to revenge. That was, until Otto arranged a meeting with Benedict General.

General had things Otto needed. While they had been making headway, forming alliances, stealing information to leverage against those who opposed them, Otto didn’t have history. Even those who didn’t agree Benedict respected him, and it was that respect that Otto needed. The two were laughing as they entered the office, that fake sort of laugh both knew was fake but it was rude not to give. Benedict was relating some war story from the Parliament floor as they entered the office, but Otto would never find out how that story ended. Benedict was cut off as a flash of red skin and white hair pushed into the scene. She was excited, eyes bright as she relayed some information about an initiative to give after-school programs for a- risk youth better funding. She was oblivious to Otto, talking in an unending string as Benedict stood and stared, eyes widening at the flood of information. 

Otto was struck too. A smile, a real one, tugging at the corner of their mouth. This person, with bright red skin and stark white hair, gold eyes and horns that were almost as long as Otto, was speaking in an unending wall of text. It was facts and figures at first, cost reports and media scheduling, but her eyes went bright, a real vigor melting the nervous talking from before as she began to talk about the real impact. As she talked about how the kids would be helped, about the long-term effects of the project, a warmth and excitement rolled off of her, and Otto couldn’t help but get caught up in it.

Otto would keep scheduling meetings with Benedict. He had a good heart and had experience to lend clout to Otto’s cause. They were very prompt with their meetings for Benedict though, showing up early, hanging around the desk of his office manager and right hand. She didn’t seem receptive to Otto’s usual put-upon charms, and frankly, they also kind of hated the fact that was the first place they went. After a week or so, Otto changed speeds, just trying to be themselves, tried to stop being the character they had put up as themselves for so long. So when they made a joke, or Corra smiled at them, Otto felt more connected to the here and now than they had in a long time. 

Otto’s bare feet made a light slapping sound as they moved into the kitchen. They moved around Corra, almost stepping on her tail as they wiped sleep from their blurry eyes. Otto rested their head on her hip, closing their eyes for a moment with a smile. A real smile. They hadn’t had much use for the fake ones in a long time.


End file.
